The present invention relates to novel cinnoline derivatives, processes for preparing the cinnoline derivatives and herbicidal compositions containing the cinnoline derivatives as an active ingredient. The present invention further relates to a method for controlling undesired weeds used the cinnoline derivatives and use of the cinnoline derivatives as a herbicide.
Some 1-aryl-1,4-dihydro-4-oxocinnoline-3-carboxylic acid derivatives have been hitherto reported in literatures such as Zh. Obshch. Khim., vol. 37, p. 2487 (1967), J. Chem. Soc. Chem., Comm., p. 752 (1974), Synthesis, p. 52 (1983), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokkyo Kokai) No. 249972/1986. However, there has not been reported that cinnoline derivatives in the present invention have herbicidal activity.